


Drow Boys Are Difficult

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: A Few L-Bombs, Come on he's adorable, F/M, Flustered, Innocent, Loving and Mild BD&DSM, M4F, Smote Buttocks, Teaching the Arts of Love, audio script, gonewildaudible, msub and implied gentle Fdom, revised, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 15
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Drow Boys Are Difficult

[script offer] [M4F] Drow Boys are Difficult [Revised] [Innocent] [Loving and Mild BD&DSM] [Flustered] [msub and implied gentle Fdom] [Smote Buttocks] [Romantic] [Teaching the Arts of Love] [Come on he's adorable] [A Few L-Bombs]

Notes:   
>The Young Drow Wizard is growing in need and desperation. No one can help him. So he goes to the one person he trusts over all others...the Paladin. Will she be able to help him with his secret urges and desires?   
>He is young and naive. He knows what he thinks sex is supposed to be, but he really doesn't understand love. He's just a poor confused boy with a crush who needs a firm hand to teach him the ways of pleasure. Won't you help him out?  
>If there is someone out there who can do "young and innocent" voice then this is for you!  
>This is the same party, same inn, and same night as "Elf Girls Are *Not* Easy". Because continuity makes everything better!  
>This could also be M4M or even F4F and I would not complain a bit. So if you feel like doing it...

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

I was going to talk to the Elf...but she wasn't in her room. And I'm afraid to ask what's going on in the Fighter's quarters.

I should have come to you first. I trust you...a great deal. 

I don't know what I should do. Maybe, being a woman, you could tell me what is appropriate? 

I know you surface-dwellers are strange and lack our enlightened matriarchy...but you have authority in our party. You're the paladin! You defend everyone and they do what you say. You lead us to victory every time, without fail, and you do so without compromising your morality. 

And I…everyone looks up to you. You don't know how you look to all of us when you lead. You're...magnificent. 

So....so...oh...maybe I should just leave...I...

You want me to sit next to you on the bed and calm down? All right. [deep breath] I'll tell you what's wrong.

I...need to be...uh. I need to be beaten. Very hard.

Yes. And if you think I've failed the party or you specifically in any way, you should probably brand me in some permanent way. 

It's...the way of my people. I was never beaten less than once a month! And things seemed better afterwards. Sometimes the priestesses would...do other things, after. And then I'd be fine. Relaxed. I'd be put in my place.

Why my place is beneath you of course! Uh...on the...uh...chain of command.

Yes. I escaped execution and came here to the surface six months ago. I told myself that I'd be able to learn your ways and adapt. But...I've failed.

This is so embarrassing...I just want to die. I've watched the uh..."women of negotiable virtue" that the barbarian talks to sometimes. I ask them to help. 

What do they say? They laugh at me. And then ask for more gold than any of us have.

I'm getting desperate. I...I was thinking of returning home. 

I know they'll kill me! But at least then I wouldn't be so...so anxious. And I have this need. I can't find any way to satisfy it. And...the other things. I don't even know how to talk about them. I feel so alone, even with my new friends.

Oh. you've put your arm around me. That...feels quite nice. I feel…safe with you.

Yes. Safe. I trust you completely. I...I'd do anything if you told me to. I never felt this safe with any of the drow priestesses.

Sometimes...oh this is too much.

Sometimes when I'm alone I imagine what it would be like...if you were to tell me what to do when we were alone. If...you were to beat me. And ...do other things...with me.

Oh no! I'm sorry about this. Its...its very inappropriate for someone as low as I am to have an erection in the presence of a holy paladin.

You...don't mind? Really? 

[short kissing noise]

Oh...oh my. Does this mean you will help me?

Oh thank you! I'll do anything! I'm...I'm trained in the art of servicing...of course...

You...you...want me to take off my clothes? All right...if you really want me to, mistress. May I call you mistress?

[sound of clothes being removed]

Yes...it's rather inappropriately large. The priestesses always said so. You...you don't mind? Thank you!

So...you want me to lay face down on the bed? And you'll beat me?

And you'll, uh, love me afterwards? I don't understand.

I...I know what the word means...I'm just not familiar with...how did you call it? "Making Love"?

I don't know how...will you teach me?

Thank you. All...alright. I'm going to lay down now. You want me to put my arms out and grab the bedposts? Of course.

You're going to beat me...with the flat of your blade? (obviously excited) That...thats...oh...yes that will be nice.

[Hard Spanking Noise 3 to 5 Times]

(having trouble speaking through pain/pleasure) Ahhh..ahhh...thank you mistress.

[Hard Spanking Noise 3 to 5 Times]

(really excited now) Oh...oh yes...this is what I need.

[Hard Spanking Noise 3 to 5 Times]

Oh....oh thank you....so much... [light crying here if you can do it] No...no the tears just mean you've done a good job. Thank you...I can go now...if you want.

(obviously pleased) You want me to stay? Yes mistress, I'll turn over.

No, I was never allowed to see the priestesses without their sacred vestments. They said I had to...kill many more enemies of the Spider Goddess before that would be allowed.

You're going to remove your clothes? Do you want me to look away?

You...you want me to look at you...while you do it? 

[sound of clothes being removed]

Oh...oh my.

[nervous swallowing] You...you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or imagined.

Yes, you are! You're strong. And your...your shoulders...your breasts...your stomach...your thighs....I've never dreamed of such perfection...

Are you...are you straddling me? 

Oh...I feel my filthy erection pushing against your...sacred space. I mustn't. It is forbidden!

No...I would never presume to tell you what to do mistress. I'm sorry.

[moans deeply as he enters her]

Oh goddess I'm...I'm inside you. It's...so much better than I imagined it would be...

[sex noises start; further moaning]

The way you are moving…it feels amazing!

I love you. I'm sorry but it's true. I can't lie to you. I know you could never return my feelings…

[Intense Kissing Noises]

Oh mistress...please don't stop...I'll be good for you. Anything...anything you want...

[improv to orgasm]

Did I satisfy you, mistress?

(very happy) Oh good. I should be getting back to my room. 

[noise of surprise as you are held]

You are holding me so tight. No...I don't want to go. I just thought you were done with me.

I'm sleeping in your bed from now on? Truly? 

Oh yes. Yes I do love you as well. Please...please don't let go.


End file.
